The present invention is an improvement over the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,383 entitled Miniature Acoustic Transducer of Improved Construction issued to Carlson, et al., on June 28, 1971 and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The transducer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,383 has enjoyed outstanding commercial success, and the present invention is intended to provide an even better transducer than disclosed therein. As disclosed in said patent, the transducer disclosed therein is particularly adapted for use in a hearing aid wherein small transducers are desirable. Since hearing aids are relatively very small in construction, the hearing aid structure includes certain compromises, one of which is to reduce the amount of shock-absorbing material surrounding the transducer in order to reduce the size of the hearing aid; however, the likelihood of shock damage to the transducer is increased. Ordinarily, hearing aids are mounted on the temple of eye glasses or are mounted behind the lobe of the ear. Such transducers are normally not subject to high shock forces, however, the high precision construction of a transducer may be readily distorted when the transducer is accidentally dropped on a hard surface when the user is inserting the unit into his ear.
Additionally, better containment of the magnetic fields developed on the transducer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,383 has been found desirable.